


Just a Little Adventure

by FrenchRoast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for little-inkstone's prompt: Belle takes up an extreme sport of some sort, Gold (or Rumple if you prefer) isn't sure his heart can take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Adventure

Belle stood on the pier, her blue polka dot one-piece largely covered by the harness. Gold, still clad in his usual suit, was checking the straps on the harness.

“Belle, are you sure you really want to do this?” he asked as he checked her waist strap for the thousandth time.

“This was my idea, Rumple. Even if we can’t leave Storybrooke without losing our memories, I still want to try new things.”

“But _parasailing_?”

“You worry too much,” she mock-scolded. “Just you watch; I’ll be fine.”

———– 30 minutes later————

Belle climbed back up onto to the pier. She was soaking wet and shivering; her hair clung to her in tangles around her neck.  The harness was no longer around her, but fluttering further out to sea with the parachute, which was still aloft as it trailed behind the Jolly Roger. 

“Belle! My darling, are you okay?” Rumple yelled as he ran towards her. Quickly, he magicked a blanket into existence and wrapped it around her. 

Belle’s eyes were shining brightly, glittering with daring. 

“It was like flying, but without fairy dust.”

“But you fell!”

“I meant to. I unbuckled the harness,” she informed him. 

“You should’ve warned me you were going to do that, Belle. I almost had a heart attack!”

“I didn’t know I was going to do it until I was up there.”

Gold shook his head in resignation. “Well, did it help your appetite for adventure?”

“Yes. I think I’m done with parasailing.”

Gold breathed a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. 

“Yeah,” Belle said. “I think I want to try cave diving next.”


End file.
